Polar Glacier
Polar Glacier Final Map.jpg Polar Glacier Intro.png Polar Glacier Enemies.jpg Relaxed Slime Profile.jpg Barbarian Profile.jpg Frost Giant Profile.jpg Yeti Profile.jpg Frozen Knight Profile.jpg Frost Dragon Profile.jpg Beauty Under the Moon Profile.jpg Doom Beast Profile.jpg Difficulty - Normal Stamina Cost to Enter: 4 'Elemental Bonus: Fire '(Max HP+200 & AP+50) This map has 4 routes. 3 for bosses, and 1 for Ice Stone Mastery. You pick up the pet Julie here, as well as the Ice Stone Relic Core; Frozen Crystal Earrings. The Rare Encounter for this zone is the Frozen Knight. The difference in numbers in EXP, Durability, & Stamina are due to the hazards & random encounters. *= static dmg. ++= is because the Frozen Knight's grey move can do 2 Sword Durability dmg. If you are Wet, a frost attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. ---- =Locations:= 0. Glacier Entrance 1. Chillwind Cliff Encounter Relaxed Slime 2. Floating Ice "Member catches some fishes and get everyone some roasted fishes to feed on!": +2 Stamina "The blizzard is making it much more difficult to advance!": -1 Stamina "Member falls into the freezing water!": -100 HP & Become Wet "The beauty of the aurora almost makes you forget what you are here for.": Nothing happens "Member slips and falls on ice, HARD!": Become Injured "The floating ice shatters!": Become Wet Encounter Barbarian 3. Snowy Plains Encounter Barbarian 4. Frosty Lake Rare Trace "You uncover some traces of human residence under the snow": +2 Location Mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) Gain 400 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Cleanser Gain Ice Stone Gain Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) Gain Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Large Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Barbarian Insignia (4/0 Accessory) 5. Silverwood Path Encounter Frost Giant 6. Ice Crystal Cavern Rare Trace Gain 3 Ice Stone Mastery Gain Soul Shard Gain Ice Stone Gain Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) Gain Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Large Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Barbarian Insignia (4/0 Accessory) Gain Frozen Heart (2/3 Accessory) 7. Thin Ice "Member catches some fishes and get everyone some roasted fishes to feed on!": +2 Stamina "The blizzard is making it much more difficult to advance!": -1 Stamina "Member falls into the freezing water!": -100 HP & Become Wet "The beauty of the aurora almost makes you forget what you are here for.": Nothing happens "Member slips and falls on ice, HARD!": Become Injured "The floating ice shatters!": Become Wet Encounter Barbarian 8. Freezing Shore Encounter Frost Giant 9. Yeti Cave Rare Trace "You find a climbing map that belonged to one the unfortunate adventurers.": +2 Location Mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) Gain Soul Shard Gain Kindle Fire Gain 400 Coins Gain Blue Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) Gain Blue Slime Cluster (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Large Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Small Blue Slime (Slime Bookshelf Collection) Gain Frozen Heart (2/3 Accessory) 10. Bluewing Outlook (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Yeti 11. Wyrm's Tale (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Barbarian 12. The Eternal Rest (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Frost Dragon (Boss 1) 13. Icebrick Stand (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) "As you pass, you suddenly come to the realization that these giant frozen bricks were once a part of an ancient frozen castle.": +1 Location Mastery (Nothing happens if Mastered) "The group is caught in a blizzard... Member is hit by a huge hailstone!": -150 HP "The group is caught in a blizzard... losing all senses of direction!": -1 Stamina "The group is caught in a blizzard... body temperature is dropping quickly!": Become Demoralized "The group is climbing higher and higher, and the gale makes it even more terrifying.": Become Scared "A giant figure moves toward the group.": Encounter Frost Giant 14. Frozen Moon Pavilion (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Beauty Under the Moon (Boss 2) 15. Death Slide (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Lose 80 HP "Icicles are raining down!": -120 HP Lose 240 HP "The whole group gets off balance and slides down to re-climb the whole thing!": -1 Stamina "Everyone manages to climb up safely!": Nothing Happens "Something furry is sliding down!": Encounter Yeti 16. Doom Cavern (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Doom Beast (Boss 3) ---- =Enemies= Rare Encounter: Frozen Knight 700 HP 120 XP Can reduce Weapon Durability by 2 Loot: Gain 3x Sword Dust Gain 2x Ice Stone Gain Iron Chest (Frozen Armor 6/10 Main Armour, Moonfrost Set) Gain Treasure Chest (Frozen Helm 5/9 Secondary Armour, Moonfrost Set) Boss 1: Frost Dragon 1,000 HP 95 XP (+5,000 XP First Time) Can inflict Frostbitten Status Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain Dragon Stone Gain Ice Stone Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Treasure Chest (Blizzard Helm 12/12 Secondary Armour, Frostfire Set) Gain Blue Dragon Eyes Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collection Gain Blue Dragon Essence Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collection Boss 2: Beauty Under the Moon 1,050 HP 130 XP (+10,000 XP First Time) Quick -1 Hand for each Round Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain Iron Chest (Moon Earring 7/9 Accessory, Moonfrost Set) Gain Treasure Chest (Frozen Crystal Earrings Ice Stone Relic Fusion) Gain Ice Stone Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Soul Gem Gain Sword Dust Gain 2x Sword Dust Boss 3: Doom Beast 1,800 HP 175 XP (+15,000xp First Time) Loot: Gain Iron Chest (Head of Grievance 18/0 Accessory) Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain 700 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Julie (Pet) =Rare Items= Getting 1 - 4 Star Mastery in this location unlocks the following items in the Adventure Shop. Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Polar Glacier Category:Pets Category:Adventure locations Category:Soul Gem Category:Ice Stone Category:Soul Shard Category:Sets Category:Fire